


Adventure of the Naughty Knot

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to solve a crime Sherlock uses the aid on an unbonded omega, John Watson.  The alpha killer they find causes more trouble than he's worth.  Meanwhile Sherlock has to deal with unintended binding and his first heat experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure of the Naughty Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This... just kinda wrote itself. The bulk of it only took 2 sessions to get it all out... and then I revised the ending and mid point a little. In this universe there aren't any Betas. I've written a couple of fics with Sherlock as the Omega... so I thought I'd make him the Alpha this time around (question is HOW would I get him to DO that?). Warning: A bit of attempted dub-con.

Sherlock Holmes stared at the mutilated corpse at the crime scene. The pheromones from the deceased omega still were detectable. Lestrade stepped closer to Sherlock, his own omega scent muted by years of domesticity with undertones of a very familiar alpha. “What do you think?”

“I think I need an omega.” Sherlock frowned at the corpse.

Lestrade was taken aback. “What?”

“An omega… one of your gender. Where would I find one at this time of night?”

“What do you need one for?” Lestrade demanded. “And as you’ve pointed out, I’m of that gender.”

“Yes, but you’re bonded. Where would I find a desperate, horny omega with enough pheromones to fill a crime scene even after they died? There must be places unbonded omega go if they need servicing… like this one apparently needed. Where would I go, Lestrade?”

Lestrade looked around their location and pointed. “There… there’s a stud house two blocks that way… called the Naughty Knot.” 

“Thank you.” Sherlock smiled and checked the location on his mobile. “And… don’t tell my brother.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it…” Lestrade muttered.

^.~

John Watson sat in the waiting room, uncomfortable on the plush seat. Already he was in the later phase of his heat and his whole body was beginning to ache, but not as much as his arse. 

“We’ll be right with you.” A perky receptionist beamed at him just as a dominating woman strolled into the room. “Oh! Ms. Adler… this man is interested in one of our studs.”

“Is he now?” Ms. Adler smiled at John. “Stand please. Name?”

“Um… John.”

“John…” Ms. Adler stepped around John, looking him up and down. “Are you in the military, John?”

“I… I was.” John stated. “But… I’ve been given a medical discharge.”

“A war hero? How exciting. What brings you here?”

“My heat.” John bowed his head in shame, turning a shade of pink.

“I think we can put you with the Colonel. Would you like that, John? A fellow military man? Katie, be a dear and notify Moran that he has a client waiting for him.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

At that moment Sherlock stepped into the waiting room from outside. Lifting his nose he scented the room and identified an alpha female, her omega assistant and the omega man in heat staring at him. “I need an omega.”

Ms. Adler crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s not the way this establishment works. This is a house of sorts for omega in need of servicing. It doesn’t work the other way around. Try my associates at the Dripping Cavern.”

“No… here… him.” Sherlock stepped closer to John and looked him up and down. “Hello. I’m Sherlock Holmes.”

“John Watson.” John replied, taking Sherlock’s hand as if meeting in a house of prostitution was the most normal thing in the world.

“Come with me. I’ll take care of your needs but first I need your help.”

John glanced at the Madame and her assistant a moment before turning his attention to Sherlock. “Alright… what must I do?”

“Come along, John.” Sherlock dragged John out the door and back the two blocks to the crime scene.

“Sherlock! Why is he here?” Lestrade demanded. 

“He’s in heat… his nose is better attuned to alphas. John… I need you to concentrate… do you smell the dead omega there?” 

John stared at the body on the ground, eyes wide. “What am I doing…?”

“Smell, John!” Sherlock demanded. “Do you smell their heat?”

“Yes.” John replied.

“How about the alpha that was with them… their pheromones are here too… can you find the alpha?”

John closed his eyes and sniffed. “Yes… I… I smell the alpha.” Quickly he took off in a direction that had Sherlock, Lestrade and half of the Yarders following him. Leading the group several blocks away he stopped at the back entrance of a building.

“Sherlock… this is the back of the Naughty Knot. Are you sure he’s not following your scent?”

“I didn’t come this way. Besides… he’s scenting the alpha that partially serviced the victim before they killed them. You KNOW omega are highly responsive to alpha semen and sex smells, especially when they are in heat.” Sherlock tried the door and managed to gain entry. “Show us where to go, John.”

John stepped inside and then looked a bit overwhelmed. “There’s a lot of sex scenting in here.”

“Concentrate on the scent from the crime scene… the alpha scent mixed with the victim omega’s scent… can you detect it?”

Turning around a few times, John shut his eyes, testing the air. Finally he nodded. “Found it.” Quickly he headed up a staircase and then another until he reached a hallway and a door. “The alpha is here.”

Sherlock threw open the door and tackled the alpha within to the floor. “Confirm his scent, John!”

John crawled forward and pressed his face to the front of the alpha’s pants. Sitting back on his haunches he nodded. “He… serviced the dead omega.” 

Lestrade stepped forward and did the same as John, relying on his own sense of smell to confirm the identification. “That’s her scent.”

At that moment Ms. Adler appeared in the doorway. “What is going on here? Moran?”

“Can you account for this alphas whereabouts for the past 48 hours?”

Ms. Adler frowned. “He was with a client… until a few hours ago. Veronica was her name.”

“Veronica Kebler?”

“Yes, that’s right. Poor girl… this was her first heat.” 

“She’s dead.” Sherlock spoke up. “She’s two streets over in a pool of her own blood with this alpha’s scent all over her.”

“But her heat would have lasted until a few hours ago. Moran checked out for her… usually guests go through the reception desk to check out.”

“It is a little difficult to check out when they are dead several streets away.” Sherlock commented.

Ms. Adler glared at the alpha in custody. “Is this true?”

Moran made a face and looked away.

“I hope we can count on your cooperation.” Lestrade informed Ms. Adler. 

“Of course you can… I run a vital business to service the needs of unbonded omega. If word got out that we let this happen… we lose business. We will cooperate fully.”

John got up and sat on the bed, his body really beginning to feel the beginning of his heat. The alphas in the room gave him hungry looks. 

“Oh dear… John… you’ve been neglected. I can get you another alpha. I have several more that would be happy to…” Ms. Adler stepped closer to the omega on the bed.

Sherlock stepped between them and frowned. “That really won’t be necessary.”

“But he’s in heat.” Ms. Adler replied. “Would you have him suffer?”

“I told him I would take care of him and I will. Is there an extra room we can borrow?”

“You’re not even an employee!” Ms. Adler protested. “We don’t know your medical history…”

“This is my first servicing.”

John shook his head, listening to the alphas argue over him. All he wanted to do was take off his clothes. Starting with his jumper he began to undress regardless of who else was still in the room.

“Oh no! Not here! This room is part of the crime scene! Sherlock… get him out of here.” Lestrade protested.

Sherlock scooped up the half-dressed omega. “A room… NOW!”

Ms. Adler paled and nodded. “This way...” She led them down the hallway to an empty room. “Be gentle with him… it’s his first shared heat.”

Sherlock waved her off before setting John down on the bed. “Can I get you anything?” Immediately he started to take off his own clothes, the omega’s scent overwhelming him into action.

“Just… just what you have to do…” John muttered, managing to remove his trousers and pants. Finally naked he opened his legs. “Am I wet enough?”

Sherlock managed to kick off his own pants before crawling between John’s legs. One hand caressed the omega’s straining erection as the other delved down to check the omega’s open arsehole. “Yes… so wet.”

John reached out and wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders. “Then start.”

Sherlock positioned himself and slid in very easily. John was warm and a little tight. Overall it was overwhelmingly good and even though he didn’t have any experience his body seemed to know what to do… how to move. His hips wanted to thrust and his arms wanted to hold. His penis pushed deeper and deeper as something at the base began to fill. And his nose wanted to explore the omega’s scent. Where his nose went his mouth followed and he kissed and tasted the skin of the omega’s neck. There was a breathless moment when it seemed he couldn’t get deep enough and then he pushed through and was held tight inside John, unable to move any more. His orgasm overwhelmed him and he bit down on the flesh beneath his mouth.

John cried out and held Sherlock tighter, wrapping his legs tightly around the other man to pin him down. His own orgasm washed through him and his body tightened on Sherlock’s knot to milk all the semen it could get from the organ.

Several minutes later Sherlock released his bite from John’s neck and gingerly pulled out of the still wet hole. “So… that was… sex?”

John lay where he was, too tired to move. Idly his fingers touched the bite mark on his neck. “You’ve never done that before?”

Sherlock shook his head. “I always imagined it to be so… messy and… I don’t know. It just seemed like a waste of time… and heats last for days so I’m going to be compelled to do that to you many more times before we leave this room.”

“I don’t mind.” John reached out and lightly touched Sherlock’s damp cock. It twitched at his touch. “I’m on birth control…” His other hand still touched the bite mark. “But… you probably shouldn’t have bitten me.”

“I… I didn’t realize…” Sherlock pulled John’s hand away and looked at the wound. “Does it hurt?”

“No. It’s not really supposed to hurt. If it hurts we’re doing it wrong… but you know what it means, don’t you?”

Sherlock stared at the mark and blinked… and blinked again. “Shit…”

“It’s alright, love. I can imagine worse men to be bonded to. You were rather amazing… the way you figured out how to link the victim to the alpha who serviced her and then killed her! And then to think of using a heat bothered omega to track down the alpha’s scent… whatever made you think of that?”

“I know that omega are instinctively driven during their heats… that unbonded omega can scent who is doing what to whom… your social dynamic and hierarchy depend on the scenting. An unbonded omega can’t go after a fellow unbonded omega’s potential bondmate or allow that alpha to mount them… that alpha may have obligations, especially if his seed causes a pregnancy. Omegas don’t share their alphas. The alphas are the providers for the omega’s offspring.” 

“Amazing!” John breathed. “But now I’m useless to you… as an unbonded omega, that is.”

“I just… followed my instincts.” 

“I know… I should have asked for a professional alpha from Ms. Adler. They would have stopped themselves.”

“I’m sorry, John Watson… it seems you’re stuck with me.” Sherlock bowed his head and blushed.

“Hey! Don’t be like that. As I said… I can imagine worse alphas to accidentally be bonded to… that Moran guy for one! Imagine being bonded to a killer!” John sat up on his knees and reached out to touch Sherlock’s cheek. “Tell me about yourself.”

“I… don’t have any friends… I sometimes don’t talk for days… I play the violin at all hours and… I don’t like to clean.”

“What do you do for a living? Besides… drag unbonded omega to crime scenes.”

“I solve crimes… puzzles. If people need something solved they come to me. You were in the military.”

“Correct… of course…” John touched his dog tags that he wore despite his nudity. 

“Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan.” John replied.

Sherlock lightly touched the mottled flesh on John’s shoulder. “You developed complications due to this wound… that’s why you were sent home. You were a surgeon.”

“Right again.” John smiled. “I also walk with a limp.”

“Psychosomatic… there’s no physical injury to either of your legs… and you didn’t limp when I dragged you out of here to go to the crime scene. You’re currently unemployed.”

John nodded. “I survive on my pension…”

“We can move in together. I have a place… a little flat on Baker Street.”

“Just like that? We move in together?”

“We are bonded now…” Sherlock replied. “I should do the right thing and take care of you. There’s even room enough at the flat if you want space of your own. We can spread out a little… or room for children if I get you pregnant.”

“I told you I’m on birth control.” John replied, shaking his head. Frowning a bit he shifted his seat. “Feels like another wave.”

Sherlock moved to sit against the headboard. “Come here.”

John straddled the other man and then got up on his knees to reach down and position Sherlock’s cock into place as he sat down, impaling himself. Closing his eyes he tossed back his head. “Oh god… I’m never going back on suppressants again! This feels… so good.”

“You were on suppressants?”

“I had to be… there’s no room for omegas in heat in a war zone.” John placed his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders and began to ride the alpha’s length. 

“And before that?”

“Before that… medical school… There was not enough time for anything like that when I’m on rotation.”

“What about your first heat?”

“I had a very nice dildo and a very understanding omega girlfriend.” John smiled and groaned, picking up speed as he moved. Leaning forward he began to nuzzle Sherlock’s neck. “You smell… fantastic…”

“Because I bit you…” Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist and began to push up into his omega, meeting his downward thrusts to try and push his knot into place. John came down just as he pushed up and then John couldn’t move anymore. 

“Oh… oh so good… so tight…” John rocked against Sherlock, squeezing the knot with his internal muscles.

Sherlock cried out and held John close as his seed came, whimpering through each pulse. “How do we survive two days of this?”

John pulled his teeth away from Sherlock’s neck. “We rest in between each wave. And there will be fewer waves tomorrow. You’ve really never done this… have you? Most alphas I know love this. They can’t get enough of it.”

“I’m not most alphas.” Sherlock responded, lounging against the headboard.

“You’ll get your second wind soon… when you cock swells up even more.”

“WHAT?” Sherlock looked horrified.

“Bonded alphas… get bigger and their knotting lasts longer, usually on the second day… to help get their mate pregnant.”

“I… did not know that.” Sherlock breathed. Then he wondered if the information could come in handy when assessing murdered alphas… if there was a correlation between their dick size and the time of the cycle their bondmate was at. Further research would be needed.

John slipped off of Sherlock’s lap and lay beside him on the bed, staring at the alpha’s half wilting cock with the bulbous base. “It won’t go completely flaccid until this is over. Of course my arse will be leaking the whole time too.”

“Biology is truly… exhausting.” Sherlock remarked, staring at himself.

“It’s actually my vagina that’s leaking… if I was a woman my arse wouldn’t even be involved. But since my vagina is in my arse… Did you know the fluid is to help clean out my arse so my uterus won’t get infected by microbes living in my colon? My intestines are on shut down until this is over and my vagina seals itself off again… I learned a lot about omega anatomy in med school… being an omega and a doctor.” John yawned and rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “I haven’t slept for days leading up to this…”

“Sleep… I’ll be here.”

John pulled at the bedding to cover them both as Sherlock moved to a better position. They tangled their limbs together and John closed his eyes. “Just a little bit…”

Sherlock watched his bondmate sleep… the interesting war surgeon who used his shoulder as a pillow. Sherlock should have felt unsure or maybe even horrified at finding himself tied to one person for the rest of his life… but oddly he was at peace. Of course, that could be biology and pheromones talking… but he rather liked the man who cuddled up against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was nature… body… transport. With a heavy sigh Sherlock shifted position to wrap himself around his omega… his other half. People came in halves and never in his life had Sherlock given much thought to his other half. Usually people bonded because they fell in love… and found the other half of themselves. 

It’s why Lestrade accepted Mycroft’s bite. Mycroft made it a big show that he didn’t need his other half… but when Lestrade got ahold of him, the elder Holmes was like putty in the DI’s hands. The only person who could take down Mycroft was Lestrade. Perhaps that had been a factor in why the DI accepted the binding… to have some control over the mighty Mycroft. It was a strong match and they fit together perfectly. 

But even seeing his brother cave to biology didn’t convince Sherlock that his own body would betray him… until now… until seeing the short blond in the waiting room… waiting for another alpha to service him. At that moment Sherlock felt more than a little possessive. There was no way he would allow the pure soul standing before him to stoop to a servicing. And since the man who was supposed to service John was the killer… well… Sherlock had to step in and take matters in his own hands. At that moment, curled up around the sleeping omega, he knew he would easily cave in just as his brother had. The man he held was his own other half. His body and soul knew that even if his brain tried to rationalize it. That’s why he bit… and why John wasn’t horrified… and had bitten him back.

Shocked by that knowledge, Sherlock touched his own neck, feeling the mark there. John had bitten him on their second round… the omega had sealed himself to the alpha by returning the mark. “You bit me…”

John stirred. “Hmm?”

“You bit me back.”

“Mmhmm…” John hummed.

“You sealed yourself to me.”

“…happens with bonding…”

“But John…”

“I accept your proposal… to live with you…” John opened his eyes and nuzzled under Sherlock’s chin. “You bound yourself to me… so I bind myself to you. It seemed fair… and you smell so good with my scent on you.”

Sherlock ran a hand through John’s hair. “You smell good too.” Lightly he kissed John’s forehead.

“When there’s more time between waves perhaps you can take me home… to finish this in your bed.”

“I’d like that.” Sherlock smiled and kissed John’s nose.

John kissed Sherlock’s lips. Then they couldn’t stop.

^.~

Within a day Sherlock was dressed… or at least almost dressed. His trousers wouldn’t close over his swollen cock and he had to keep it unzipped under his coat. Escorting John downstairs to the receptionist he asked for a cab.

“Leaving so soon?” Ms. Adler asked.

“We’ll continue this at home.” Sherlock replied. “Thank you for use of the room during the crucial… part, Ms. Adler.”

“Call me Irene.” Irene winked at Sherlock. “Take good care of this omega.”

“I plan to.” Sherlock smiled back. 

“And I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Irene continued.

“You were valuable help to the case… or so I’ve been told when I read my messages.”

Irene bit her lip. “There is something more… something I should probably mention.”

“And that is?”

“Moriarty. He’s the omega that sent his alpha to work here.”

“Moriarty? Why would an omega send his alpha to work at a brothel?” Sherlock asked, glancing at John. Granted, he would probably do anything for John if the omega asked him to… but he couldn’t imagine an omega allowing his alpha to service other omegas. It just wasn’t… natural.

Irene shook her head and shrugged. “Just something to think about… it was the name on Moran’s contact information.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock led John out the door and to the waiting cab.

“Do you think we have time to go back to my old place to pick up a few things?” John asked.

“If you like…” Sherlock responded and they directed the cab to the bedsit. 

The cabbie was told to wait as John went into his old flat. A few seconds later he came running out to Sherlock who lingered on the sidewalk. “Sherlock!”

“What is it?”

John grabbed the alpha’s hand and dragged him inside. On the door written in black marker were words, “You took my alpha, I’ll take yours! --JM”

Sherlock went still for a moment, studying the door. “Right.” Quickly he got out his mobile and took a picture before sending a message to his brother and his brother in law. “We wait for backup… we can get your things later… just in case the room has been compromised.

The mobile rang in Sherlock’s hand and he answered it. “Yes, Mycroft? It’s on my omega’s door! Moriarty… I was told his name is Moriarty and he’s Moran’s omega… tell Lestrade, he knows what I’m talking about. Please just get someone over here… John and I still have a day left… No… we have a cab waiting. I won’t let him out of my sight.” Sherlock pawed at John’s his sleeve. “I’m taking him home as soon as backup arrives. We still have a day left… Ok…” Sherlock hung up and moved further down the hall, closer to the front door. “We have to wait for Lestrade.”

John leaned into Sherlock, his head tucked under Sherlock’s chin. “I feel another wave coming on.”

“Just a few minutes… and then I’ll take you home. I promise…”

“Moriarty wants to take you from me… because Moran was arrested?”

“I… don’t know… My brain is feeling a little fuzzy from all of your pheromones.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sherlock hugged his omega tightly. “Don’t be. We’ll find a way to work around this. I… want it to work.” They waited in silence as John shivered in his alpha’s arms.

Finally sirens and the police arrived. Lestrade strode in and made a face. “God… it smells like an omega house in here…”

“We came here to get John’s things… and found the door.”

“No one has gone in?”

Sherlock shook his head.

Lestrade headed down the hallway and stopped before the door. “This threat is for John regarding you?”

“Ms. Adler told us that Moran’s omega was named Moriarty.”

“We’ll take care of this.” Lestrade approached Sherlock and John again. “Take John home… neither of you are in any condition to be out. We can go through this tomorrow.”

John held out the bedsit door key. “Here.”

“Bring John’s things after you finish going through them.” Sherlock instructed.

“Will do… Go home!”

Sherlock led John back out to their waiting cab and the confused looking cabbie. “221 Baker Street.”

^.~

Sherlock sat on his bed completely naked as he pulled his omega closer. “I don’t know how I’m going to fit inside of you now.”

John glanced down at Sherlock’s swollen member. “With how much I’m leaking… it won’t be a problem.” Carefully he mounted the pale alpha and sat down, taking him completely. “There… see?”

Sherlock groaned and leaned forward to press his forehead against John’s shoulder. “And we’ll be knotted together for how long?”

“Almost an hour… day two gets really crazy for bondmates.” John began to ride Sherlock, trying to capture the knot. “Studies show it’s the day when conception occurs… if the omega isn’t on birth control. The previous day was just warm up for this.”

“My testicles ache…” Sherlock moaned, wrapping his arms around John’s waist and pulling him down quickly. The knot caught and his orgasm began. “I don’t think I’ve made and lost so much ejaculate in my entire life!” Wave upon wave of pleasure rolled through him as he held his omega tightly. 

“Your body will get used to it… and next heat there will be even more.”

“More?” Sherlock whimpered.

“You’re a bonded alpha, love… Your body is changing to fit the role.”

“God, John…” Sherlock clung to his omega. “I don’t know if I can do this every six months.”

“Those professional alphas do it every day of their lives!”

“Oh god…” Sherlock moaned.

“Well… to be fair… they don’t bond. Their day two isn’t nearly as intense as this.” John rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder and used his internal muscles to squeeze the knot.

Sherlock sobbed a little bit as another orgasm overwhelmed him.

“And first heat in bonding is always the most intense.” John soothed as he ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “Our bodies will get used to each other.”

“Just so you know… I don’t think I want to fuck again until your next heat.”

“My poor virgin alpha…” John teased. “So overwhelmed by the experience… I actually can’t imagine a worse way for an alpha to lose his virginity than to go through this. People have sex out of heat for a reason, love.”

“Shut up!” Sherlock grumbled as he rolled them over, giving into the urge to begin to writhe against John even though he couldn’t pull out. Another orgasm overwhelmed him and he collapsed atop John.

“I hear first heat is for an alpha what childbirth is for an omega…”

“Now you tell me…”

“I’ll rub soothing balm on your scrotum when we finish this round.”

“They’re the size of grapefruit, John!” Sherlock nearly cried. “How am I supposed to deal with grapefruit sized genitals? I can’t even wear pants!”

“You’re not supposed to wear pants on day two.” John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders and caressed his back. “And they aren’t THAT big… they just feel that way. The swelling will go down in a few hours. You’ll be fine.”

“What if I’m not? What if I’m stuck with… monster genitals for the rest of my life? And I have to be naked because my clothes won’t fit!”

“You’ll be fine… I promise. I’m a doctor… and you’ll be fine.”

“I won’t be able to leave the flat or solve crimes… and they’ll LAUGH at me!”

John perked up, regarding his bondmate. “Who will laugh at you?”

Sherlock shook his head and hid against John’s shoulder.

“Anyone who laughs at you are stupid… you’re utterly brilliant.”

“Brilliant with monster genitals!”

“I LIKE your monster genitals.” John mused. “They’re proof of my mate’s virility!” 

“I don’t want to be virile! I want to be clever… and intelligent… and… clever.”

“You said clever twice.”

Sherlock wailed in reply.

John grinned and soothed his alpha’s back. “Relax, love… it will be over soon. This is the worst part, I promise. You’re doing fine. Just a few more hours and the swelling will go down and you’ll be able to get dressed. Your body just… really wants to get me pregnant. It doesn’t understand birth control. Our brains know I won’t get pregnant but your nose is telling your system that I’m fertile and it won’t stop until that fertile scent leaves me.”

“So… once you conceive your scent will change and my genitals won’t swell up?” Sherlock perked up.

“Um… yes… that’s usually how the bonded know that they are pregnant… because the heat ends abruptly.”

“So next time…”

“Hey, wait! I’m not ready for a baby. And we barely know each other!” John protested.

“But then we won’t have to go through this for… well at least until after birth, right?”

“Sherlock… you’re not going to get me pregnant right away.”

“But John…”

“It’s a BABY, Sherlock! A little helpless human made from our DNA that we’d have to take care of. Are YOU ready for children? Are you ready to change nappies or bottle feed or the 24 hour care?”

Sherlock bowed his head and shook it. “No… I guess you’re right.”

“You’ll feel better after this is over… when your hormones aren’t all out of whack.”

Sherlock rolled over onto his side, taking John with him since their bodies were joined together. “I’m… just tired.”

“Sleep, love.” John kissed the detective’s forehead.

^.~

Two days had passed since Sherlock met John and it was the first hour away from the other man. Sherlock sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Lestrade to come by. John was off to the local Tesco to get them provisions. The omega was starving after several days being unable to eat because of his heat. Sherlock didn’t have anything to feed his omega so the man had offered to go for groceries. Sherlock’s body was also weak from the amount of semen his body had produced. A shower had made him feel human again and now he waited for his omega’s return or Lestrade. There was a knock at the front door. 

“Come in.” Sherlock called.

Lestrade came in and looked around nervously. “How did it go?”

“I survived.” Sherlock remarked, getting up from the table. “Did you bring John’s things?”

Lestrade held out a duffle bag.

“That’s it?” Sherlock frowned at the small bag. 

“The guy wasn’t joking… he’s fresh out of the military. What would he have aside from some clothes and a laptop?”

Sherlock glanced around at the cluttered flat… his life’s possessions strewn around in a cluttered way. “More than that…”

“The place was bare. Except this…” Lestrade opened the bag and pulled out a coffee mug. “What do you know about him, Sherlock?”

“He’s… been injured… doesn’t have any family to go to… alone…”

“And was about to use a professional alpha to work through his heat. He sounds… just a little… I don’t know… sad.”

At that moment John entered the room. “Um… hello.”

“Hello! I don’t think we met properly before. I’m Greg Lestrade… I’m this git’s brother in law. I’m his brother’s omega.” Lestrade held out the duffle bag for John to take.

John passed Sherlock a bag of groceries. “John Watson… Sherlock’s omega.”

“Yes… I saw the bite marks on Sherlock. You have them too. So it’s official then?” Lestrade smiled.

“I… guess… yes.” John looked to Sherlock who had set the bag of groceries on the table and then back at Lestrade. “I’m his bondmate.”

“Well… congratulations. If you ever need anything let me or his brother know right away. We’re family now. Family takes care of each other, don’t they, Sherlock?”

Sherlock made a rude noise.

“Don’t mind him.” Lestrade winked at John. “We never thought he would settle down. But he’s a good man… could be a great man with the right influence.”

“Thank you, Lestrade.”

“It’s Greg.” Lestrade smiled. “Us omega have to stick together…”

“What did you find out about Moriarty?” Sherlock stepped into the conversation.

“Nothing so far… Moran wasn’t even officially bonded to anyone as far as paperwork goes.”

“I can’t have him… you know… threatening John.”

“And that thrills me to hear it… Little Sherlock becoming a big, protective alpha to his omega.” Lestrade teased. “But you know Mycroft won’t let anything happen to your John. He DOES wish to meet him though.”

“Of course he does… he probably thinks John is a sleeper agent ready to kill me in my sleep.”

John looked shocked. “What? No!”

“There’s something you have to understand, John… my brother is the British Government in a very hush-hush secret way. Don’t be offended… he’s like that with everyone… even his own mate at times.”

Lestrade blushed. “Yes… well… my last heat was a little poorly timed. I should have gone on suppressants for a month to get around that missile crisis.”

“Mycroft was being a complete prat about it!”

“That’s not what YOU said at the time!” Lestrade replied coolly. 

“I was mistaken, for obvious reasons!” Sherlock shot back. “Now I understand it. And I must say he was a complete prat!”

“Better late than never…” Lestrade mused.

“Maybe I shouldn’t meet him…” John frowned.

“Oh, no! He’ll be pleased that you joined our twisted little family. One more person to intimidate as the lead alpha…” Lestrade chuckled.

“I can’t wait…” John sighed.

^.~

Mycroft Holmes stared at the omega before him, one eyebrow raised as if in assessment. “You’re Sherlock’s omega? Funny… I imagined someone taller… more flair. Instead I see a commoner.”

John glared back at the lead alpha of the Holmes family. “Isn’t that up to Sherlock?”

“And my sources tell me that he picked you because you practically fell in his lap… and he was overwhelmed and let his cock do the negotiating. We can break this off… as lead alpha of the household I do have the power to sever this… bond. It would be simple enough. I will even give you a steady stipend and a new alpha if you never return to my brother’s flat.” 

John frowned at Mycroft’s words. “You think I want your money? Your brother… never mind… you aren’t worthy of knowing anything about the man your brother happens to be.”

“You are mistaken… it is you who doesn’t know the man my brother is. Do you think that just because he had his knot in you that you know him? Know what he’s capable of?”

“No… but I’m pretty sure I can figure that out on my own. He is my bondmate… my other half… my alpha. And he needs me now as much as I need him. I won’t leave him.”

“Fine…” Mycroft made a dismissive motion. “But don’t be alarmed when he breaks your heart or leaves you high and dry when you need him.”

All John could do was glare back.

Back at the flat Sherlock caught John at the door and scenting him starting at his neck. “Did he hurt you?”

“Sherlock… I’m fine!” John smiled as Sherlock’s nose explored his underarm and down his flank to his crotch. “He didn’t mount me to display his family dominance or anything… that’s so… old fashioned.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Sherlock looked up from where he knelt on the floor, his cheek pressed to John’s hip. “What did he say?”

“He told me he would give me a steady stipend and another alpha if I left you and never came back… that he could break our bond easily so you could go free.”

Sherlock flinched and looked vulnerable at those words. 

“I turned him down.” John touched Sherlock’s cheek. “That’s why I’m here.”

With a nod Sherlock resumed his scenting, pressing his face into John’s crotch to smell himself mingled with John’s scent where it was most concentrated. His hands held the doctor’s thighs. 

“Sherlock…” John reached down to rest both his hands on Sherlock’s head, running his fingers through the other man’s curls. “I’m not going to leave you… not unless you want me to.”

“You’re my mate…” Sherlock murmured against John’s zipper. “You accept me…” His body was beginning to react to John’s scent and he was surprised to find himself growing hard. “Oh bloody hell…”

“What’s wrong?” John asked, looking down at his mate.

“Erection…”

John chuckled and gently untangled himself from Sherlock’s grip. “It’s because you’ve been scenting me.” Helping his alpha to stand he kissed the other man’s lips. “Maybe I should go take a shower and get rid of Mycroft’s scent.”

Sherlock nodded. “Maybe you should.” But he made no move to release John’s hands.

“You are going to have to let me go… unless you plan to shower with me.” John smirked.

“Why am I feeling so… possessive?”

“It’s his scent on me… being in his presence… it threatens our bond and you can smell it. Let me go wash it off.”

Sherlock nodded as if he accepted the explanation but instead of letting go he held John tighter.

“Sherlock…” John chuckled softly. “Let go, love.”

“I can’t.” 

“I know how you feel about shagging…”

“I can’t help it.” Sherlock pressed his face against John’s shoulder, nipping at his mark.  
“Ok… ok… just let’s move out of the doorway. At least let’s go to the couch.” John made sure the door was shut behind him as he edged his way further into the room, followed by a rather frantic alpha. “Here’s the couch. Shall I take off my clothes? Do you want to scent me?”

“Yeah… clothes…” Sherlock nodded against John’s shoulder. His clinginess made it difficult for the other man to undress but eventually he got John naked, lying on the sofa as his instincts told him to check every square inch of the omega’s body for his brother’s contamination. “Why am I doing this?”

“Your territory was violated. All alpha do this when they feel threatened by another alpha… especially if that alpha is their family head. The difference in your scents is just enough that the change is driving you crazy. Ow!”

Sherlock pulled back from where he nipped John on the shoulder. “I don’t believe in this instinct thing…”

“For a non-believer you’re doing a great job with the classic displays.” John grinned. 

“What will make it better?” 

“Either you let me shower to get the scent off… or you re-assert your possession of me.”

“How do I re-assert?”

“We shag.”

Sherlock didn’t move, thinking over what to do. Really he didn’t want to let John out of his sight. But it meant shagging… Quickly he undid his trousers and pushed them down his thighs along with his pants. Pulling John’s legs down off the couch he positioned himself between the other man’s thighs.

“I’m not leaking anymore… Sherlock… We need something for lubrication.”

Sherlock whimpered in frustration before spitting in his hand. Using his saliva he reached down to touch John’s hole… now closed as any arsehole would be. Gently he pushed a finger in and marveled at the tightness. John had been far more… open last time they had done this. Another finger pushed in and he tried to open John wider. When the muscle was sufficiently pliant Sherlock pulled the other man into his lap and lined himself up. It was tight and it was hot… far tighter or hotter than anything he had experienced before. 

John murmured reassurances as he moved to adjust to Sherlock’s girth stretching him out. Slowly easing himself down Sherlock’s cock he smiled at the other man. “Not so bad, is it?”

Sherlock buried his face against John’s shoulder, taking in his scent as his hips began to move. John’s presence was comforting and… very warm. His body seemed to know what to do… like with heat. All Sherlock could do was take a backseat to his body’s need to reestablish dominance. 

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders and closed his eyes. “You won’t knot me… that only happens during heat.”

Sherlock finally pulled his face away from John’s shoulder, still moving as his body dictated. Resting his forehead against John’s he sighed. “How can you stand it?”

“Stand what?” John asked, rolling his hips in time to Sherlock’s thrusts.

“Being a slave to your body’s demands?”

“It helps that I enjoy your company.” John grinned, tightening his muscles on Sherlock’s girth. “You make it sound like a chore.”

Sherlock groaned and bit his bottom lip.

“Sherlock?” John ran his hand down Sherlock’s arm to catch his hand.

“Hmm?”

“Touch me?” John pulled Sherlock’s hand into his lap and helped to shape the detectives fingers around his aching cock. 

Sherlock stared down at John’s hand guiding his, squeezing the warm flesh of his omega. His hand moved from base to tip and back down again, squeezing as he went, feeling dampness in the palm of his hand.

“Good… that’s good… now kiss me.”

Sherlock leaned forward and caught John’s bottom lip with his own lips, nipping and tasting the fleshy part as he felt John’s warm breath fan his cheeks. At that moment the urge came to shift. Gently he placed John on the floor and kissed the mouth properly with tongue tasting and probing. His hand still fisted his omega’s cock and he felt John wrap his legs around his hips. It wasn’t like heat… there was intensity but none of the pain or discomfort. Releasing John’s cock he began to thrust with more abandon, rubbing himself against the other man with each push. There was no knot to hold them together but he could still feel his orgasm approach. John suddenly clamped down on him and he felt warm wetness between their bellies as John moaned into his mouth. His body gave a few more thrusts and then he too fell over the edge, holding himself deep into John as wave upon wave of pleasure overwhelmed him.

Several minutes passed and Sherlock didn’t want to move. John was far too comfortable to pull away from. But John’s legs released him and slid to rest on each side of him. The pelvic tilt changed just enough that he slipped out. “That was…”

John rubbed Sherlock’s back, hand trailing up and down his spine. “Did you like it?”

Sherlock became aware that he was probably heavy and rested his weight on his elbows, still between John’s thighs. “What was that?”

“Same thing we did while I was in heat.” John smiled up at him. “Except it was without the knot and the hormones… And the monster genitals.”

“Why can’t heat be like… THAT?”

“Well… for one… It’s a little dry and without lubrication it can be painful.”

Concern crossed Sherlock’s mind as he sat up properly, looking down at John’s body. “Did I hurt you?”

“No… I’m fine.” John glanced down at the mess on his belly.

Sherlock’s eyes followed John’s glance and he leaned down to taste what his sense of smell was telling him was pure John. His tongue made short work of the mess and he sat back on his haunches, satisfied in a primal way that his mate’s honor was found to be intact. If John had been touched… the thought didn’t bear thinking about. 

John sat up and kissed Sherlock’s lips before he too leaned forward to clean his own corresponding mess on Sherlock’s belly. Quickly the omega removed his alpha’s soiled shirt, casting it aside. Straightening up he smiled. “So… you didn’t answer… did you like it?”

“It was…” But Sherlock’s eloquence seemed to be on holiday. Instead he wrapped his arms around John’s waist and pulled him closer. 

“Ok… I get it. You did enjoy it. See? Not so bad. Your body will get used to it and my next heat will be much better.” John’s eye caught on a small envelope near the door. “What’s that?” Pulling away from Sherlock he crawled on his hands and knees to the envelope and picked it up. Opening it he read it aloud. “Dearest Sherlock… My next heat is in two months. I look forward to your servicing me as I force your omega to watch. I will make you scream my name in ecstasy in a spectacular way that will rip his little omega heart out. It is only fair since you took my alpha. I’ll give you beautiful, genius babies so you’ll be linked to me forever. --JM.” 

Sherlock launched himself to John and took the letter from his mate’s hands. Reading it over again he turned the paper over looking for more, but there wasn’t any more. “I… I have to get this to Lestrade… for analysis.” Sherlock shakily set the paper down and kicked off his trousers and pants that hobbled him before he went into the kitchen for examining gloves and an evidence bag. Placing the letter and envelope into the bag he sealed it and pulled off the gloves. Sitting on the couch he covered his face with his hands, guilt and anger flashed through him. 

John got up from the floor and picked up Sherlock’s mobile from the coffee table. Sitting beside the detective he gently pulled a hand from Sherlock’s face and placed the mobile in his shivering palm. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock suddenly became animated, dialing up Lestrade. “I won’t let him hurt you. He can’t… I won’t!”

“I know…” John stated quietly, watching Sherlock focus on the mobile. 

“Lestrade? Moriarty has made contact… a letter… a fucking PAPER letter was at my doorstep. He’s… he threatens to force his heat on me and make John watch… Yeah… I put it in an evidence bag. I don’t think I can come in right now… We’ll be waiting. Thanks.”

They sat in silence for a long moment. Finally John stood up and grabbed Sherlock’s hands, pulling him up. “Well… we can’t sit around naked waiting for Lestrade. Let’s get dressed.”

Sherlock looked up at John, a vulnerable hurt look on his face.

John stepped forward and hugged Sherlock’s head to his belly. “We won’t let him. I’m yours… and you are mine… we won’t let him touch us.”

“I wish I had never… I know it’s something stupid like instinct but… I was never this vulnerable before. I mocked people for feeling like I do right now. I’m… pathetic.”

John hugged tighter. “He invaded our space, Sherlock. He threatened to force himself upon you… to hurt me. You have every right to feel vulnerable. But we won’t let him take over our lives. We’ll give the evidence to Lestrade… and we’ll track him down and send him to his murdering alpha so his alpha can deal with his heat. But first we’ll get dressed.” Pulling Sherlock up from the couch he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist to hold him up. “Omegas are just as territorial about their alphas… and I’m not letting him so much as sniff you! You are mine, Sherlock Holmes… and this Moriarty person can’t touch you without a fight!”

^.~

The fight had been over too quickly. John Watson hadn’t expected to caught out on the street in full daylight as he returned home from the Tesco. His groceries were scattered on the sidewalk and only the ripped plastic bag remained in his hand as he was drugged by syringe and loaded into the trunk of a car. Idly he wondered what Mycroft was angry about now… but drugging didn’t seem like the Holmes alpha way. One never knew with Mycroft… and though their later conversations seemed to border on civil, John knew the alpha was still wary about letting him into the family as his brother’s omega. 

When he came to he was in a tiny room with a curtain for a door. The smell of chlorine was sharp in his nose along with the scent of an omega in heat. All thoughts of Mycroft flew from his mind as he remembered Moriarty and the letter. Struggling to regain control of his drugged body, he managed to squirm his way out of the small room and instead found himself half emerged from a changing room at the public swimming pool. “Fuck…” His colorful metaphor echoed through the cinder block building.

“Ah! Good! You’re awake!” A faintly Irish lilted tenor spoke seemingly out of nowhere. A short, slim man stepped out of the shadows and crouched by John’s head, overwhelming him with his scent of heat. “How are you, Captain John Watson? Or should I say Doctor John Watson? Captain? Doctor? Which one is better? What does Sherlock call you? I suppose he just calls you John… or maybe even Hole.”

John frowned at the slur on his gender… a Hole being a very derogatory word for omega, implying they were things that needed to be filled.

“What purpose would Sherlock Holmes have for you except as a live in Hole?” The man seemed intrigued. “You certainly aren’t intelligent enough… or even handsome. You’re just a little old… and you’re boring. There’s no reason for him to keep you around… but messing with you sure seems to rile him up! This is going to be a lot of fun! I’m going to fuck him over and over again as you watch. Won’t that be fun? And you… you can just remember how your part in tracking down of my alpha led to this moment. If you hadn’t have stuck your face in my Sebby’s crotch and got him arrested we never would have come to this, would we? You should have left him alone.”

“He killed someone.”

“It wasn’t him… it was me. It’s the whole… sharing thing. When he takes another omega I just get so… so excited! And then I have to destroy them… I have to watch their life slip away as my Sebby fills them with his glorious cock! He is rather beautiful when he moves. He was soldier… like you. But unlike you he was a predator, not prey.”

There was a sound of a door in a not too distant hallway.

“I’d love to stay and chat but I have a date. That drug should last for another few hours… then we’ll take a little break and I’ll have you tied away somewhere so you can still watch as I force your mate to screw me senseless.” The man, Moriarty, got up and began to undress. “If you move or speak I’ll have him shot dead. He’ll never know what hit him.”

Sherlock entered the room and his eyes immediately went to John. “John…”

Moriarty stepped forward. “Hello! Pleasure to meet you! Jim Moriarty… and you are Sherlock Holmes. Look at you… our babies will be gorgeous!” Moriarty pulled off his shirt and flung it aside, standing naked before Sherlock. “Shall we begin?”

“What did you do to John?”

Moriarty shrugged. “He’s drugged. Can’t really move beyond a crawl I’m afraid. I can never get the dosage right. He’ll stay where he is and watch us. I’ve always been a bit of an exhibitionist.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I’m not servicing you.”

“I don’t think you realize the situation, Sherlock Holmes. Can I call you Sherly? You can call me Jim. You see… I have a bunch of snipers waiting to take a shot. They are all a bunch of voyeurs… what can one do?” 

Immediately laser dots shone all over John’s body. John could see the origin of the lasers spread throughout the gallery above their heads since he was facing them. Some lasers pointed to Sherlock’s back. Silently he willed Sherlock to keep a level head or risk losing it to a sniper.

“So… let’s begin. I’m so wet for you.” Moriarty wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “I can’t wait for your knot…”

The doors opened again and Moran stood handcuffed with Lestrade and several Yarders aiming guns at him. “What’s all this then?” Moran called out.

Moriarty nearly pushed Sherlock aside as he stepped closer to his mate. “Sebby…”

“Don’t come any closer!” Lestrade warned. “You need to be serviced… do you want a dead man to do it?”

“Let him go!” Moriarty called out.

“You think I’ll release a murdering alpha on the general public? No… you come here and you’ll be taken into custody where you can shag Moran as much as you want… but first you let Sherlock and John go.”

Moriarty gave Sherlock a regretful look. “Fine!” Immediately the dots vanished. “Give me my alpha.”

“No. You have to be in custody with him.” Lestrade replied.

Moriarty stepped closer to the Yarders with his hands up in surrender and he was immediately cuffed and dragged away.

Sherlock went to John’s side. “John… God, John…”

“I’m alright… just… a little drugged.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held him close. It was then that John could feel his alpha trembling. “I have to get you out of here.” Quickly Sherlock picked up his omega and carried him towards the door, unable to breathe a sigh of relief until they were away from snipers. “I thought you were… I thought… They found the groceries and your wallet and I thought…” Sherlock helplessly clung to his mate. “I thought you were already dead.”

“I’m fine… I’m fine, Sherlock.” John managed to raise his arm enough to pat Sherlock’s side. “Just… a little drugged.”

“Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?”

“I was thrown into a trunk and then into a changing room… Nothing beyond that… He did have time to tell me his motive. But right now… I just want to go home.”

“Of course.” Sherlock continued to carry John down the corridor. 

As they exited the building a dark car pulled up and Mycroft stepped out. “Do you need a ride?”

“I think I can handle a taxi.” Sherlock replied, annoyed.

“Sherlock…” Mycroft sighed and stepped closer to his brother. “I won’t forget what Moriarty has done to our family… to John. He and Moran will face the stiffest punishment I can find. They will never touch your omega again.”

“Make sure of that.” 

“As your family alpha… I promise. I will do everything in my power to keep your omega safe as I keep my own.”

Silently Sherlock nodded.

“I’ll take you two home now.” Mycroft indicated the car door. Sherlock slid inside with John on his lap. Mycroft settled into the seat opposite the pair. “He suits you, Sherlock… your other half.”

Sherlock nodded.

“I’m sorry I tried to send him away.”

“Well… you are a prat.”

Mycroft grinned. “That is very true. But it was unfair to judge your nature when it is so much like my own. If someone took Lestrade away…”

“Lestrade threatened to limit sex to heat, didn’t he?”

“Omega have that ability… they bring out the vulnerable side of us… threaten our weaknesses.”

“They certainly do.” Sherlock leaned his head against John’s, closing his eyes.

“Mummy would be so proud.”

“Shut up,” Sherlock muttered as he relaxed against his mate.

“Welcome to the family, John Watson.” 

“Thanks…” John replied.

Sherlock pressed his nose against his mark on John’s neck and smiled into his omega’s shoulder, for once very satisfied.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I should NOT be allowed to name whore houses in the alpha omega universe... Naughty Knot... Dripping Cavern... that's just... SILLY! But I hope you liked it. Yes... I just made up crap about alpha anatomy. Testicles the size of grapefruit... hehe... ^^v


End file.
